


Debriefing

by Inevitinfini



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Karkat, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comedy, Confessions, Couch Sex, Dave Strider Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Dom Karkat, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Monologue, Interspecies Relationship(s), Laughter During Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Past Abuse, Protective, Puns & Word Play, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Riding, Romantic Comedy, Shameless Smut, Sub Dave Strider, Top Dave, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inevitinfini/pseuds/Inevitinfini
Summary: In which Dave and Karkat confess awkwardly and Dave rambles. Timeskip to them trying to have a basic sex ed talk about their anatomies and spontaneously fucking. All portrayed characters are 18+.Theyre switches. Also fuck stereotypes a bottom can be dommy and a top can be subby._________________________________________Dave would have done anything Karkat wanted at this point in their friendship. They were caught in this beautiful limbo of will-they-won't-they, dancing around each other's feelings and oh-so-considerately avoiding each other's toes. Everyone else on the meteor saw them and would groan and roll their eyes, as if they should hurry up already and make it official. They didn't quite understand though, that isn't how things work for these two. Nothing is made obvious with either of them, so when pertaining to both, one should expect extra avoidance and cagey bullshit.





	Debriefing

**Author's Note:**

> Have my shameless comedic porn that I wrote like three years ago
> 
> Feedback appreciated 🖤
> 
> 'Single quotations equal internal monologue'
> 
> "double quotations equal external dialogue"

Dave would have done anything Karkat wanted at this point in their friendship. They were caught in this beautiful limbo of will-they-won't-they, dancing around each other's feelings and oh-so-considerately avoiding each other's toes. Everyone else on the meteor saw them and would groan and roll their eyes, as if they should hurry up already and make it official. They didn't quite understand though, that isn't how things work for these two. Nothing is made obvious with either of them, so when pertaining to both, one should expect extra avoidance and cagey bullshit.

Karkat knew Dave had reached the point of no return and would do anything he asked, and he would have done the same. After countless unintentional cuddle sessions and feelings jams, the two of them had sort of just…synced. He couldn't put his finger on it, not quite pale, but not really fitting any other quadrant either. 

'What are we, anyway?'

he thought to himself, grumbling quietly in frustration as he forgot that Dave was asleep on his shoulder. He had passed out for yet another movie night ended early. It had gone from a perfectly normal ‘bros enjoying a movie together’ night to ‘look at these fuckers cuddling up, kiss already’ night, and Karkat knew it himself-not that he wasn't avidly denying his romantic attraction to Dave to anyone who asked--not to mention sexual attraction--but that was a whole different story.

He wasn't sure about it all. None of his past quadrants had worked out and he just wanted to make sure it would work out, before he rushed in to ruin something that's already so good. He could stand to be just friends for a while longer or forever if he had to. He smiled and looked at the rugged yet undeniably pretty human asleep on his shoulder. Dave was breathing peacefully through his nose, eyes fluttering slightly behind absurdly long lashes. He found his eyes trailing over Dave’s features and drinking them in, familiar yet alien, beautiful and flawed with his mouth slightly agape in comical fashion; a perfect parallel to Dave himself, lovely and awkward. He had scars and freckles spread out over his body, the scars almost as abundant as the flecks of pigment. They made Karkat angry even though there was no way to have changed what Dave went through in his youth.

His eyes locked on the scar that bisected Dave's left eyebrow as he was lost in thought, unaware of a growl rumbling up in his chest at the thought of Dave having to fear anyone. Dave was the bravest person he knew and if he had ever been scared of anything, Karkat certainly hadn't known. That was Dave’s greatest skill, repressing himself and his emotions for the benefit of others.

'If that shitty excuse for a guardian he's told me about is anything to go by, that's why he internalizes everything.'

Dave’s eyes slowly opened as the low vibrations of the growl rising from Karkat’s chest woke him. He blinked as they locked eyes. Had Karkat been staring at him? “Uh...good morning,” he mumbled groggily, voice raspy from sleep. Karkat tore his eyes away, cheeks flushed. “It's not morning yet dumbass, you passed out about an hour ago.” He said this in a strangely soft tone, shaking his head with the corner of his mouth tilted up in a hidden smile.

Dave laughed quietly and slowly peeled himself off of his warm friend/pillow, rubbing at his eyes. “Sorry about falling asleep on you again.” He shook his head at himself this time. If he kept this up, he would give himself away. Dave wasn't sure if he was ready for his confession. He hadn't even come out yet, not that it mattered to the trolls. Even so, he had started realizing certain feelings he had. Feelings...perhaps for a certain perpetually flustered troll that had become his absolute best friend. Hell, once upon a time he had even been crushing similarly on John, though he never would admit it to himself at the time.

Karkat raised an eyebrow as Dave seemed to get lost in thought, but didn't say anything. By now he had learned enough to know when Dave needed to talk and when he just needed to think. Right then was a time for thought. 

Dave stretched the sleep from his system, leaning back into the couch silently. They sat in comfortable quiet for a while before Karkat heard Dave clear his throat. 

'Fuck it. I can't keep avoiding it forever.'

“Karkat...I need to talk to you about something, even though it's kind of sudden and out of the blue. I'm just gonna say it even though I'm unprepared and was planning on waiting, and I need you to hear me out before responding, okay? I just really have to let it out or I'll explode.”

Karkat blinked and raised an eyebrow inquisitively “...okay. Sure.” 

“I've gotten attached to you in ways I don't even fully understand. I love how I can trust you with anything and that you understand me so well, yet you don't pity me for the things I went through...I love how we can be so affectionate and close to each other even though we're not...together.”

“...Dave?”

”But I think that I might want to be ‘together.’ I would do anything for you. This is unlike anything I've felt really. I've loved John, Jade, and Terezi in their own ways but…you make this eternity and immortality thing not so scary. I used to regret playing this damn game, but I would go back all over again to make sure I meet you. You make it worth it. You make me believe in forever even though I used to be so scared of committing to anything, and the idea of living forever terrified me because it meant I might spend that time alone-”

“...Dave.” Karkat spoke more loudly and firmly to shake Dave from his spiralling monologue.

The words immediately ceased to leave Dave’s lips and he stopped his rambling to face Karkat, swallowing the words he had been about to say.

Karkat gathered his own words, face having turned a brilliant and almost comical shade of red. He could feel his bloodpusher racing under his ribs, pulse ringing in his head. “I...do you really think so much of me?” He spoke softly, voice cracking and barely above a whisper. This caught Dave off guard and he simply nodded, wide eyed. Karkat held his own face in his hands, processing.

'Dave has thought those sort of things too?'

He looked back up at the human, wondering why and how someone like himself ended up with someone so disgustingly wonderful. He felt humbled, and so grateful that he was a Karkat lucky enough to get a timeline where he befriended Dave. How had he ever hated him over a petty rivalry involving Terezi?

He looked up at Dave and glanced away before inhaling deeply. “I don't even know what to say...aside from I don't know what I did right to deserve you thinking so highly of me.” He smiled softly at his hands, fidgeting with them in his lap. “Dave...do you want to be more than friends? More than moirails, even?”

Dave managed a silent nod, trying to keep from embarrassing himself. Karkat fixed his eyes on him in response, watching the other intensely for a moment. “Then...would it be okay if I kissed you…? I know that's a bit forward but you don't...have to.” He leaned closer, awaiting an answer.

Dave made a small noise in the back of his throat and nodded yet again with a whispered and nervous “Yes-”, eyes closing hesitantly as Karkat pressed their lips together suddenly, though briefly. Dave blinked after Karkat pulled away, and his hand reflexively moved to brush against his lips in shock, brain struggling to process the exchange they'd had thus far.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, both silently watching the other as if one wrong move could destroy the moment. Dave simply moved closer, wrapping his arms around Karkat and pulling him into a hug, burying his face in the troll’s neck. “Since when did I get all soft and sappy? I'm not a romantic like you, so what the fuck.” he mumbled against Karkat’s shoulder.

Karkat returned the embrace, smiling widely, which was one of many things Dave saw more than anyone. “I guess I've rubbed off on you. Want to go back to sleep for now?” he suggested, really wanting to just cuddle the hell out of Dave for the moment.

Dave nodded. “Yeah, sounds perfect.” He smiled and lied back, taking Karkat with him in his arms. They lie together quietly, Karkat's head resting on Dave's chest as they fell asleep.

A few short weeks later they were doing the same as usual, curled up together on the couch in Karkat's block. They still did the same things now that they were together, but even more intimate and affectionate. Now they would sneak kisses when no one was looking (so they thought) and held hands under the table. They kept it ‘secret’ because it was more fun to keep everyone guessing for the time being, though in actuality basically everyone was aware of it.

When they were alone it was one of two things: story time with Karkat + bonus cuddles, or shameless sloppy makeouts on the couch. All it took was that one talk and suddenly they both started moving fast, always wanting to get just a little closer, make it just a little further. Dave was nervous about them really going for it, because obviously there could be complications in anatomical differences, but Rose and Kanaya seemed fine from what he occasionally heard through the vents, not that he wanted to think about that in detail.

Just. Ew.

This was one of the aforementioned times when they were tangled together on the couch, kissing each other as the forgotten movie played in the background. They were both inexperienced, and thus a little clumsy, resulting in the occasional split lip for poor, fragile, human Dave. Not that he really minded, he was just happy that they could kiss at all.

Dave pulled back from their heated kiss to catch his breath, face flushed and eyes burning as he took in the look on Karkat’s face. The troll looked flustered and beautiful, lips swollen from stimulation. Then Karkat smiled at Dave, making his heart melt instantly. How he managed to do this to him, Dave would never know. 

“Karkat?”

“Mm?” 

'Gay ramble incoming, Dave. Abort mission, I repea-'

“I love you. So fucking much. I keep telling myself it's impossible for me to love you any more than I already do and yet every day when I wake up, you prove me wrong and make me fall harder.” Dave smiled and laughed softly as he spoke, brushing Karkat's disheveled hair back into place.

'When did I get so fucking gay?'

Karkat simply stared forward with his mouth agape, wondering which romcom Dave ripped that from because it sounded too poetic to be off the top of his head. Then again this was Dave Fucking Strider, master of “ironically” waxing poetic. 

Karkat caught Dave's lips yet again and pressed as close as he could to Dave, breath growing heavier with each kiss. Suddenly, all of his inhibitions and doubts about intimacy with Dave flew out the window. He really wanted to get close to him, to be able to share that as long as Dave was ready. Insecurity be damned. 

Dave's face was normally hidden behind the mask of his shades, but in moments like this they didn't conceal much (and they also tended to get in the way but it took a lot to make Dave remove them). They couldn't hide the flush growing on his cheeks, or his raspy breathing as things grew heavier and they moved closer, and they certainly didn't hide the soft sounds he made. Karkat was certain they were so quiet that human ears would barely register them, but he enjoyed hearing them nonetheless. 

Dave pulled back from Karkat’s lips to trail feather light kisses along his jaw, smiling against the troll’s skin as Karkat started purring quietly. It was one of Dave's favorite things to hear. It had become a source of comfort for him. That sound made him feel secure. He nuzzled into Karkat’s neck and sighed, receiving an impatient huff from his boyfriend/matesprit/moirail/kisme-whatever. 

“Why the sudden pause?” 

“Just...thinking.”

“About?”

“Ok...fuck, this is kind of awkward but uh…considering the pace we've been moving at lately, I think it's time we had a debriefing about our anatomical differences.” He paused, resisting the urge to laugh at his own use of ‘debriefing’. 

'Ahh, accidental punnery. Fan-fucking-tastic timing, Dave.'

“Like, I'm not saying we gotta strip right now or anything just...we should talk about it. I don't even have the slightest idea what trolls have going on, and I'd kinda like to know before I have it right in front of me, you know?” 

Karkat was silent for a moment, chewing his lip in contemplation “You're right. We need to talk about it, even if it's really fucking embarrassing.”

Dave nodded. “I'm glad you agree. I guess since I brought it up, I should go first.” He seemed to take a moment to gather the information, lips pursed in thought. That was a habit he had, one of the first things Karkat had distinctly picked up on, and also part of the source of Karkat’s fixation with his lips. 

“Well I already know trolls are intersex by human ‘binary’ standards, meaning trolls have some form of ‘both', though I would assume it's still very different. You already kinda know what a human dick looks like considering I draw them everywhere ironically.” Dave laughed at himself and shrugged. “So I really only need to explain the function, right?” His face was growing redder by the second. “Okay, so, it basically just hangs there until it's needed, getting in the way and causing awkward situations. Especially if friction is a thing that is happening. When things get too hot and heavy it starts to harden due to blood gathering in the area and gets uncomfortable until it's...dealt with.” He explained awkwardly, trying to not ramble and veer off topic as tempting as it was to get the hell out of that topic. 

Karkat simply nodded quietly, trying to be considerate of Dave's embarrassment even though he was slightly weirded out by the description.

“Wait...so it's just there? All the time? That’s a really bad evolutionary strategy.” Dave blinked, expression once again deadpan. “Are you telling me your dick hides?” Karkat raised an eyebrow “Yes? You would hide yours too if your species was as incredibly underhanded and violent as mine. Not to mention that just sounds uncomfortable, walking around with it out all day.” Dave simply stared at him. “I am suddenly very interested in your alien junk.”

“As if you weren't already, Dave, you initiated this conversation after all.”

“Touché.”

Karkat rolled his eyes. “From the crude drawings I have seen, human phalluses would appear to be the equivalent of a troll bulge. Only judging by your description they are very different. The bulge stays curled inside its sheath until it is needed. When its interest is piqued, it comes out, though it doesn’t get...hard like you said humans’ do-”

Dave marvelled at how maturely Karkat was handling this. He hardly seemed embarrassed. Then again, Karkat just liked talking about things he knows more about to seem smart. “-instead, it moves. It's actually semi-prehensile.” 

'W h a t?!'

That statement ripped Dave out of his thought process so fast his head nearly spun.

“Wh-come again?!” Dave asked, voice cracking while unintentionally jumping an octave. “You can not only move it but actually control it?” Karkat shrugged. “To a point, yes. Though it mostly has a mind of its own.” Dave had to immediately stop the images that suddenly flooded his thoughts.

'Bad Dave, you filthy creature.' 

“What...what about the rest?” he asked nervously, growing more curious with each moment. Karkat cleared his throat, face still thoroughly dusted with red. “Well, the nook is what you might consider the equivalent of a human vagina. Though as you said earlier, most trolls have ‘both’ so to speak, though there’s more common diversity and variation in chromosomes and/or genitalia for us, so some do still only have one or the other, and some may have extra sets of them like more than one bulge for example. I just so happen to have this specific combination of sexual features, a nook and a single bulge, the most common features. There's not much else to explain as far as its function since we can't reproduce.” Dave nodded slowly, face practically glowing red. “Um, not to make this weirder than it already is but I still don't know what they...look like? Is there some book that might have diagrams or something? I need to make sure I'm mentally prepared for whatever you have.” Karkat blushed, mostly at how considerate and careful Dave was being with this. Also because Dave is really cute when he's visibly flustered, which is a rare sight.

Karkat paused to think. “I would be willing to bet Rose has books on it, but that would be really weird for you, wouldn't it?” Dave nodded. “Yeah, no thanks. She would just elect to give me a verbal lesson along with the diagram, and I don't need my sister explaining how my boyfriend's junk works, especially if she makes references to her girlfriend's junk to do so.” Karkat mulled this over for several seconds that felt like hours before looking at Dave hesitantly. “I know you said we don't have to strip for this, but nothing makes a better diagram than the real thing, right?”

'Oh...Fuck.'

“Are you suggesting I get up close and personal with your naked bod for science?”

“You're the one who wanted to know!” Karkat defended, cheeks burning. “I'm just trying to be helpful.” 

“Uh huh, ‘helpful.’ Right-” he teased, despite internally screaming. 

'Holy fucking shit he's offering to strip right now and what the fuck do I do what if I get a boner fuck why?'

“-But I mean...if you're comfortable with that.” 

Karkat nodded, lip once again caught between his teeth. He stood. “I'll be back. It would feel weirder to undress right in front of you,” he said as he walked toward the bathroom. 

“Wait, uh…”

Karkat stopped in his tracks and looked back at him. 

“To make it fair on you, do you want to see me too? It’s up to you.” Karkat smiled softly. “That would make me feel less awkward, thanks.” Dave returned the smile shyly and Karkat went into the ablution block to disrobe.

While he was in the other room, Dave quickly undressed, despite wanting to immediately crawl back into his clothes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and sighed, heart skipping a beat as he heard the door open. He turned his eyes to the sound of softly padding feet and his breath caught. He was never more conscious of the fact that Karkat is an alien than he was then, but that didn't make him any less pleasing to look at. He had a thick frame and soft curves. Almost feminine, yet he didn't look at all like a girl. Dave's eyes found themselves particularly fixated on his legs. He had known Karkat had thick thighs, but they were all the more eye-catching when bare. He tore his eyes away and slipped his shades off too as he had almost forgotten about them. Karkat took a seat next to him, also quietly taking in Dave's appearance. They were equally flushed and embarrassed in appearance as they sized one another up.

“Dave? I kind of overlooked this out of nervousness but...you won't really see all of it unless. You know...” He trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Dave bit his lip and inhaled slowly to keep calm. “Is that okay with you? We don't have to do this right now.”

“Dave we’re both naked already. We may as well, considering I've now got a full view.” Dave cleared his throat, face flushing. “You have a point.” 

Karkat snorted under his breath and leaned forward, “I’m just saying I'm ready if you are-” Dave smirked and laughed quietly, pressing their lips together once again. He hesitantly slid his hands to the troll’s waist. He tried to not think about the fact that he was naked and making out with his boyfriend, who was also very naked.

'Fucking score.'

'Jesus Dave, keep it in your pants.' He thought to himself. 'Oh. Wait.'

He had to stop himself from laughing mid lip-bite. Karkat was unamused. “The fuck is so funny?” 

“Do I really need to point out how hilarious this whole scenario is? I mean, it's hot, but also absurd.”

Karkat rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, Dave moved to kiss his neck, effectively shutting him up. Dave had learned that that was a weak spot for him. It was no wonder he usually kept it covered. He smirked as Karkat almost instantaneously started purring again, sliding a hand to the back of his neck, fingers curling lazily in his hair. 

He left soft bites down his neck, knowing his teeth would never break the soft but leathery exoskeleton. Karkat sighed quietly in response and tilted his head to the side to allow Dave more room. He obliged, lips latching onto Karkat’s skin as he slid his hands up curiously to the bumps lining his waist. He paused as Karkat chirped softly. “Too much?”

Karkat shook his head. “N-no. I'll tell you if something is too much.” Though at this point, Karkat probably wouldn't stop him from doing anything, not that he would say so out loud. Dave kissed his lips once again, fingers gently rubbing into the smooth scars. Karkat made a pleased sound, kissing back with more fervor. 

Never in his life had Dave been so invested in focusing on a task, but he was way too close to popping a boner and he figured focusing on something else might help. Not that it actually did. When it came down to it, no matter how focused he was, that didn't stop every sound Karkat made from going straight to his dick. 

'God damn you, stupid human anatomy. I'm trying to enjoy the moment and keep this classy you lil shit. This is for science. For SCIENCE damn it.'

Karkat pulled back from the kiss and looked down, turning Dave's attention to what he was looking at.

'Well, shit.'

While they had been busy, Karkat’s bulge had made an appearance. 

'Why the fuck does this look like something out of some weird ass hentai, and why is it hot?

Right. It's attached to him.'

Dave was pretty sure Karkat could have had fucking teeth in his snatch and it wouldn't make any difference. He was helpless for this grumpy alien boy.

Dave paused his inner monologue and looked up at Karkat’s face. He seemed nervous, probably afraid Dave would think him too weird and push him away. “Babe, don’t look scared like that. I knew you were an alien going into this relationship, I ain't chickening out now because you have a tentadick. Besides, I'm sure mine is just as weird to you, right?” He chuckled quietly, poking the other gently in the arm. Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes “Wow. So reassuring, Dave.” 

Dave winked at him playfully and Karkat shoved his face away. “You fucking nerd. Oh my god, my bulge is at attention and you choose now to be funny.” 

His words returned Dave’s attention south. “Right. I almost forgot, somehow.”

Karkat scooted back, face flaming red. “Okay...so to get to the point of this whole weird situation, here's your fucking diagram.” He said this as if he were trying to suppress that he obviously wanted to jump Dave. Not that it helped, especially when he had to spread his legs to give Dave a better view. 

'Aaand there it is. Hello Dave Jr.'

Dave swallowed thickly, eyes roving over Karkat slowly to take in his anatomy. He dedicated it to memory, thinking that maybe eventually he'd really understand how it all worked and what he could do to really please Karkat.

“Okay...now I know, but what now?” he asked quietly, looking back up to Karkat’s face.

Karkat gnawed on his lip. “Well, either we take turns having a cold shower, or...we continue as we were.” Dave stared at him for a moment, expressionless. “Are you...sure?” He asked, mind reeling. Were they really doing this? Karkat nodded. “It's up to you. I’m comfortable with either option.”

Dave gnawed his bottom lip nervously, looking away awkwardly. “Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to, but I'm kind of nervous to be honest.” Karkat scooted closer again and tilted Dave's face to look at him. “Just make sure you're comfortable with it before deciding. That's the most important thing. And if you're worried about inexperience, it's not like I'm very experienced myself.” He smiled reassuringly and Dave's expression softened visibly. He nodded, connecting their lips once again. Karkat sighed softly and shifted into his lap, still keeping a fair distance between their nethers for now. Dave slid his hands up his back, causing Karkat’s skin to shudder under the touch.

Karkat gently tugged on Dave's lip with his teeth, leaving a shallow cut in his wake unintentionally. Unfazed, Dave simply pulled him closer, grip sliding to his thighs. Karkat purred and decided to be bold, slowly grinding his hips into Dave's lap. Dave gasped under his breath at the friction and squeezed Kar’s thighs encouragingly.

The both of them kissed each other eagerly and with feeling, taking things at a natural pace to enjoy themselves. Soon enough though, Karkat started to grow a bit impatient, tangling his fingers roughly in the hair at the nape of Dave's neck. Dave tilted his head back as his hair was pulled, moaning softly against the trolls lips in surprise. Karkat purred smugly in response, his bulge sliding down to wrap itself around Dave’s neglected member. Dave's breath immediately caught in his throat at the odd sensation, hips jerking slightly in surprise. He then realized he should not be surprised at all that Karkat was being so forward- he did like leading after all. Dave was almost relieved that he didn't have to take the lead, and he was so glad to have someone he trusted to lead him through new territory.

Dave's hands travelled up to Karkat's waist, fingers gently rubbing against his scars again. The troll chirped softly, trailing light kisses from Dave's lips down to his jaw. He took his time, kisses growing heavier as he left small marks along Dave's collarbone. Dave angled his head to the side to allow for room as he slowly rocked his hips with the movements of Karkat’s bulge.

Karkat stifled a quiet whine against his skin, bulge hesitantly withdrawing and curling against his thigh. He paused, breathless, to confirm consent one last time “...so we're really sure?”  
Dave groaned softly under his breath, panting quietly “Please.” 

Karkat shifted and lined himself up to Dave's cock, carefully guiding it into his nook as he lowered his hips slowly, letting out a soft hiss under his breath. Dave tilted his head further back, letting out a restrained groan. He forced himself to keep his hips still as Karkat adjusted to the girth and stiffness, not at all what he was made to take, even if Dave was average size for a human. The lack of flexibility made it feel so foreign.

Karkat braced himself on Dave's shoulders, panting quietly as he started moving his hips slowly. Dave leaned forward to catch his lips in a slow kiss, hands returning to his thighs. Karkat moaned quietly against his lips and gasped as Dave started to gently rock his hips in sync with him. Their kiss grew steadily heavier, growing nearly desperate as they picked up the speed of their movement. Karkat pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath, a moan escaping him with each thrust of Dave's hips.

Dave watched Karkat’s face carefully, absorbing every detail. He couldn't help but find Karkat particularly beautiful like this. Such a genuine expression was rare coming from the troll, and Dave felt blessed to be able to see this side of him, like an open book.

He buried his face in Karkat's neck, nuzzling his cheek against him affectionately. Kar once again tangled his fingers in Dave's hair, holding him as close as he could to himself as they rolled their hips together. 

Karkat nearly keened as Dave grabbed his hips, taking control of both of their movements. He scrambled for grip on his shoulders, realizing through the fog of his lust-clouded mind that Dave was mumbling against his neck, a jumbled mantra of praise for Karkat.

A lot of "Fuck, I love you."s and "So good-"s and "You're so damn beautiful."s

Karkat purred at the affectionate words and closed his eyes, hiding his own face in Dave's shoulder as he guided their movements into a synchronized dance. He felt a warmth growing in the pit of his abdomen, fast creeping out into his limbs. He choked back a loud moan as he climaxed, nook clenching around Dave as he unintentionally stained the couch and Dave’s lap bright red. Dave's breath caught, and he sped his hips up before moaning lowly into Karkat's neck as he followed into orgasm.

Karkat rolled his hips ever so slowly, both of them riding out their orgasms, before lifting himself off of Dave's lap. They both shifted to look at each other, catching their breath. Dave gently brushed his fingers over Karkat's cheek, a soft smile creeping onto his lips. 

“That was…..less awkward than anticipated once we got into it.” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly, laying his head on Dave's shoulder. “Shh. I'm basking in the afterglow.”

Dave snorted “Sap.”

“Says the one who was just mumbling sweet nothings into my neck like a goddamn prayer.”

Dave's mouth snapped shut, face growing red. “Oh. Was I saying that out loud?” 

Karkat snorted and rolled his eyes “Were you that zoned out?”

Dave bit his lip and glanced away “Maybe? Everything felt...far away? I guess. I kind of forgot the difference between thought and speech for a moment.” 

Karkat sighed with a soft laugh and just nuzzled closer, “I thought you did that all the time.” he teased with a slight smirk and a nudge to Dave’s side. 

Dave snorted quietly “Well you're not wrong-” he retorted, pulling Karkat closer. “But in all seriousness? Everything I said I meant.”

“I know.”

“I'm glad…” Dave mumbled tiredly into Karkat’s hair, gently stroking a hand up his side as they ignored their mess for the time being like the irresponsible disasters they are and fell asleep together for the thousandth time.


End file.
